Move Breaker
Move Breaker is a Normal Move Card. It was only in the arcade game. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you tie with any Sign. *Effect: During a tie, your opponent's Move Card will be forgotten for the rest of the turn! Specifically, if your opponent has a Move Card equipped and you tie on the sign of that Move, then that Move won't be allowed to activate until after the next non-tie. The effect is cumulative in sequential ties, and can affect all three Signs at once if allowed; the chain is broken when one dinosaur wins and attacks. Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 042-技; ft. vs. Spinosaurus) **5th Edition (051-技; ft. vs. Stegosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (054-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **6th Edition (062-技; ft. vs. Edmontonia) **2007 1st Edition (051-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **2007 1st Edition+ (051-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **2007 2nd Edition (067-技; ft. vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (062-技; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **2007 4th Edition (062-技; ft. vs. Tyrannosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (071-技; ft. vs. Tyrannosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Saurolophus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (041-技; ft. vs. Saichania) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (020-技; ft. vs. Brachyceratops) **Kakushin 4th Edition (027-技; ft. vs. Gojirasaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (032-技; ft. vs. Tyrannosaurus) *English **2nd Edition (New; 042-Move; ft. vs. Spinosaurus) **3rd Edition (051-Move; ft. vs. Stegosaurus) **4th Edition (054-Move; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **5th Edition (062-Move; ft. vs. Edmontonia) **Series 2 1st Edition (051-Move; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (067-Move; ft. vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (062-Move; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (071-Move; ft. vs. Tyrannosaurus) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 042-技; ft. vs. Spinosaurus) **3rd Edition (054-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **4th Edition (062-技; ft. vs. Edmontonia) **Series 2 1st Edition (051-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (067-技; ft. vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (062-技; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (071-技; ft. vs. Tyrannosaurus) Move Breaker Card 1.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) MoveBreakerJap20074th+.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Move Breaker Card 4.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Move Breaker Card 7.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Move Breaker Card 5.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Move Breaker Card 6.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) MoveBreaker2nd.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (English 2nd Edition) MoveBreaker3rd.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (English 3rd Edition) MoveBreaker5th.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (English 5th Edition) MoveBreakerS22nd.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Move Breaker Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Move Breaker arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Move Breaker Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Move Breaker arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Trivia *Though normally a great match with all Technique compatibility tabs, its second Japanese version instead had this compatibility: 1-2 (bad), 3-4 (okay), 5-6 (great). The same card's English version had full compatibility. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Surprise Technique (06 4th). Gallery Move Breaker.png|Eustreptospondylus using Move Breaker on Sauropelta's Rock Sign in the arcade Move Breaker single.png|Sauropelta forgot Rock's Move after one tie… Move Breaker double.png|…then Scissors' after a second… Move Breaker triple.png|…and finally Paper's after a third Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade